The Fireflies
by Silver-griffin
Summary: I've just become addicted to Fruits Basket...and i'm an addict for Kyotohru...this is my fic on it, my first for this series...rated PG-13 for language and future...


A/N: Alright, i have no idea if there really is a Firefly festival in Japan, but there is one in this fic, so, there is one now....mwahah...also, I don't know much about Fruits Basket, so if i screw some stuff up, please forgive my negligence, alright?  
  
THE FIREFLIES  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
Tohru Honda. Tohru Honda. Tohru...Handa...TOHRU HONDA. tohru honda. Tohru...Tohru...Tohru...Toh...ru...To...  
  
Tohru, Tohru, I would give you the stars If you would give me your hand I would count each grain in the ocean Each numerous grain of sand If only to see you laugh with joy At the foolishness of my love Tohru, Tohru, you are who I see When I look at the stars above Tohru, my Tohru, the goddess of my dreams Time and space cannot stop my heart This heart that beats for you Torhu, my Tohru, from my side never part Lady of my heart, please say That you are forever mine Please live within the heart of me This pulsing heart of a feline  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyo Sohma bit into the rice ball hard, trying to gnash away all of the pain inside his heart with the chomp of his teeth. The sun was well into the sky this morning, and the scents of lunch wafted through the open window in the kitchen to bombard his nostrils with the smell of deliciousness. He sniffed sharply, trying not to notice the scent of that bastard rat hanging in the air, permeating his nostrils with his noxious smells. ::Miso:: he thought, his stomach rumbling despite the rice balls Tohru had brought up to the roof the night before. ::Just glad it's soup this time. Could be much worse::  
He flopped onto his back, his eyelids glowing a golden orange with the bright light of the sun shining from behind them. Kyo stretched luxiouriously, bringing his hand up to his mouth slowly as he tugged a tiny piece of rice into his mouth. His left hand idly opened and closed while it flexed, his body completely relaxed in the warm sunlight. It was a shame Tohru was making their lunch; it was such a lovely day out, and he would love spending the morning with her on the roof.  
He shivered slightly at the thought of her walking up the ladder, her hair swirling around her shoulders, her tiny hands climbing up the wrungs to be closer to him. He could see her sitting next to him on the roof, reaching out to run a hand through his fire hair, her sapphire eyes glittering with exictement and something else...He could image Tohru, unable to contain herself any longer, reaching towards him and pulling her against his body. And not transforming. The surprise was evident on both of their faces, but they did not care; Kyo pulled her close to him, placing his mouth on hers and--  
"What are you doing up here, Kyo?" Kyo jumped up, aware of his riceball rolling down the tiled roof to splat against the grassy ground. He turned his attention back to his assailant, pleasure rushing through his body as his eyes met with the sapphire orbs of Tohru. His shoulders slumped in relaxation as he closed the space between them in short strides. Tohru blinked in surprise and smiled widely at him. "I just wanted to tell you the Miso is ready, and I made you some rice balls." A blush spread across his pale cheeks. "I remember you telling me you liked them."  
Kyo glanced down at her hands and saw her elegant fingers clamped over a tiny pink knot tied in a hankerchief dotted with strawberries. She smiled and brought them up by her chest, not noticed the blush across Kyo's face as his eyes moved from the basket cloth her to body. "Kyo, don't you want them?" He realized he was being rude by staring and took the napkin from her hands. He nodded dumbly and turned to go. "Kyo, wait."  
Kyo froze in his tracks, spinning aroun to face Tohru. Her usually happy expression was replaced by one of slight worry. "Kyo, if you wouldn't mind...That is to say...Er, Kyo would you like to go for a walk with me tonight?" She blushed slightly, and cast her eyes to the ground, staring at his feet slow close to hers. "Tonight there's this big festival in the park, and, well, if you're not busy I'd like to go with somebody, and that somebody is you!"  
Kyo shrugged slightly, trying not to openly display the nervousness he was feeling inside his body and began to untie the knot on the hankerchief. "Sure, I'll take you." He glanced at her quickly, his eyes drinking in the site of her staring to intently at his face. "I'll meet you in the kitchen before the others eat dinner, and then we can go out on our date!" Realizing his words too late, he blushed a deep crimson and turned his back on Tohru. "Thanks for the riceballs. Now i won't have to come down and be near that damned rat."  
Tohru placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his heart in mid- thump. "Yuki's a good friend, Kyo, the least you could do is tolerate him. Can't you put it in the past?"  
Kyo spun on his heels, a venemous glare alit on his pale face. "What the hell do you think I'm trying to do? I come up here so I can get away from the damn bastard because I know fighting with him will only piss you off. I can't believe you're so stupid you don't see that I purposely avoid him because I don't wanna make you royally pissed."  
Tohru's pale face was as ashen as a sheet as she turned her back on Kyo, leaving him on the ladder. She climbed down the ladder slowly, her face a blank mask. She kept her face still and emotionless to keep the tears from pouring down her face like they wanted to do. ::I only wanted to be with Kyo tonight so could tell him that I'm leaving tomorrow morning--forever. I wanted to tell him goodbye and...and...and that I love him:: 


End file.
